Surpise, Surpise
by FUGBaby
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura realize they have fallen for each other. As their love flourishes through shame, secrecy and endless passion. Things change when more then a few surprises are handed to them. Who thought Kakashi would have wed? Settle down? Be a father?
1. Not a Date?

Sitting in a spot that he had grown to love, Kakashi had full view of the village that was home to him and all the people in it. His focus however was on the next generation. The generation he had taught, and was now grown into young shinobi of the leaf village.

At the moment, he had his eye on the fire of his old team. The now respected and arguably the most powerful ninja in Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Holding hands with the girl who had always loved him, he was happy that they had found each other finally. Still wearing that boyish grin, he scooped Hinata onto his back and ran across the market place, her blushing and giggling. The crease of his eye implied the big grin he wore under his famous mask...although anyone would assume he was grinning from reading the book in hand.

"Icha Icha Paradise," a voice he knew well spoke from behind him, "I guess it's too late to teach the old dog new tricks..."

"Oh, on the contrary Sakura," Kakashi smiled as his-once-student Sakura sat down beside him on the roof, "I have all the tricks I need to know in this book."

"Oh sensei, still perverted as always."

"Hn. And still roaming around alone as always? You're far too young to be always by yourself, you should be out seeking company of your friends and...the young males who always seem to be needing your attention."

She sighed as she realized he was probably right. "You know though, Sensei, I could say the same for you."

"According to you, it's too late for me."

"It's never too late for love, and I'm spending time with a friend," she grinned, "unless of course you wanted me to leave?"

"Of course not Sakura, you're company is much pleasured..." he sighed as he closed his book. It wasn't that he minded Sakura there, just he always found being alone with his favourite book were few of his most comforting moments.

"Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you? I am no longer your sensei, you don't have to call me that."

"I know...it's only out of habit..."

"So what is it?"

"I was wondering..."

"Hm?"

She fiddled her fingers in a way he remembered from their first years as Team Seven...her Sasuke-fanatic years. "Well, I...uh...have nothing to do tonight...and I was wondering if you would like to keep me company and have dinner later...?"

"Dinner...? Sakura...are you..._asking me on a date?_" The thought of his student...who was fourteen years younger than he was...asking him out on a date, just didn't work in his mind.

"Oh no, Sensei, not at all," she smiled, "I was just seeking some company, but if you're too busy..."

He looked at her with his lazy expression, well this was the first time he had talked one on one with one of his students in a while...he recalled the last time he had had Ramen with Naruto...

_"Sensei! I have some GREAT news to share with you!" The always enthusiastic Naruto shouted as his Ramen was placed in front of him and Kakashi._

_ "Hn...and what is this? Something about a certain Hyuuga heiress am I guessing...?"_

_ He grinned a big one as he put his thumbs up in approval, "YES-SIR, I can't BELIEVE that she liked me, and she says she liked me all this time! I can't believe I didn't see it!"_

_ Kakashi smirked, it wasn't surprising that being dull and all Naruto hadn't noticed a most obvious crush from the Hyuuga girl, but she had indeed liked him from as far he could remember. All the more, Kakashi was happy for Naruto. "Well then, how about we eat to celebrate?" _

_ "I AGREE."_

Just over a year since then, Naruto usually reserved his dinner dates with the beautiful Hinata, Kakashi remembered briefly having a quick lunch with the both of them but that was the last he could remember, and so far...nothing with Sakura. "Alright Sakura, where do you want to meet?"

"Really?" She hoped she didn't sound too desperate. She really didn't mean anything by asking him out to lunch, but for some reason being alone again tonight didn't really appeal to her. Perhaps Ino-pig's words about her being single and alone were finally getting to her.

"Of course, how could I say no to one of my favourite students."

She blushed, compliments were seldom from Kakashi. "How about we meet at Saforas...? I heard they make excellent dumplings..."

"Saforas is fine, around seven?"

"Seven would be perfect."

"Alright, well I best be going Sakura, I'll see you then."

Sakura smiled as he jumped off the roof then dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. She did the same, except decided to walk through the market and pick up some groceries. Her refridgerator was looking empty due to the fact that she lived alone and almost never ate due to her grave yeard shifts at the hosiptal.

On the way to the fruit section, she saw a beautiful sequined purple mini-dress in the shop across the street. It caught her eye immediately...

_No she thought, I don't need a shirt. _But she hadn't realized that she was already up against the window looking at it, and decided maybe she should try it on... She never bought anything for herself usually, and it was about time she got something nice to wear.

Inside the change rooms, she almost stopped breathing when she saw herself in the mirror. She never thought she was ugly...well excusing a few down times in her adolescent years... Yes she wasn't as curvy as Ino, definitely not full busted like Hinata, and she didn't have long chesnut brown hair like Ten-Ten...when her hair was down anyway...but the girl in the mirror shocked her. The dark amethyst colour complemented her skin tone and made her emerald eyes pop against the colour. The asemmetrical cut flowed down her body in such a way making her chest look fuller, and cutting just mid above her knee, accentuating her derriere and making her long, slim legs look even longer. She even gasped at how beautiful she was...and with make up, accessories, her hair done up and...heels... She couldn't imagine how amazing she would look. She thought about what Kakashi might say if she wore this to dinner...Saforas was a nice enough place, and she did look so beautiful she had to admit herself.

She re-thought about it over and over again, but somewhere she already knew she was buying it. It was expensive, but she had enough money. And she worked damn hard for it.

As she brought the dress and the hanger to counter of the fancy dress shop, the cashier gaped as she took the tags off the dress. "This dress really is beautiful," she smiled, "I'm sure it'll look amazing on you."

Sakura smiled back to her. You're right...she thought. Right then she felt a tap on her back. "Sakura?"

"Ino-san," the cashier smiled.

"Oh...Mamoko-Chan," Clearly Ino was in here a lot. "I'm not buying anything today, I just came in because I saw Forehead in here!"

Sakura blushed at her dreaded nickname...in truth she really didn't mind anymore that her forehead was larger than average, but everytime Ino called her that it couldn't help but bug her.

"You're actually buying something!"

"Yes, Ino-Pig. I do shop from time to time."

"Yeah, but when was the last time you bought something..." she picked up the dress while Mamoko added the price and taxes, "...this nice! Oh my god, Sakura...this is gorgeous...does this mean..."

Sakura sank into the back of her head, she knew the question coming.

"YOU FINALLY HAVE A DATE?"

And here it came. The _Where? When? Who! When? Where...WHO? _

"Yes, I have a date Ino."

"With who?" Clearly she didn't believe her.

Sakura thought about this concept...'date'...it really wasn't now that she thought about it...it was dinner...with Kakashi..."Well...actually..."

"I knew it...you never go on dates. BUT COME ON SAKURA! And I mean with this dress you'll have 'em all over you!" She grinned.

"I am going on a date...just not that kinda of date."

"Well what are you going on a date with Hinata?"

"No...it's a male."

"Well then it's a date."

"Well no, not really..." Mamoko smiled as she handed Sakura the bag and gladly excepted the $200 in cash exchanged. "It's dinner with Kakashi."

"KAKASHI?" Ino followed her out the store.

"INO NOT SO LOUD...People are going to think I'm on a date with Kakashi."

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WIHT KAKASHI?"

"NO. I'm having dinner with Kakashi."

"THAT'S A DATE." Ino stopped walking, and really thought about it. "Wow Sakura, I said you needed a date...but I didn't think you were the type to go after the hot teacher."

"It's a not a date...not that kind of date anyway...and...you think Kakashi's hot?"

"Uhh. Yeah. Come on, you can't say you don't think he's a hunk under all of that sneaky, and...hide-y...Kakashi-ness."

_Wow Ino, you're vocabulary amazes me. _She had to admit though, Kakashi was attractive.

"And I don't even believe all that buck-tooth, gimp-lip shit either...I bet he's hot...all over."

That sounded extremely wrong in Sakura's head...knowing the blonde, it was probably meant to. But she was right, that nonsense about Kakashi looking other than normal was not a rumor she believed. No matter what she thought Kakashi was the perfect sensei...perverseness and all. But despite that, he was attractive.

"Yeah, I don't either." She managed to mumble as she kept thinking about Kakashi.

"Well good thing you bought this dress then! You're gonna need all you have if you're aiming for Kakashi."

Sakura snapped out of thought, not even realizing she had been thinking about him the whole time. "Wha-What? No. Ino. It's not a date!"

"It's a date."

"NO IT'S NOT!. It's dinner...with...Kakashi..."

"Then why are you buying this dress? Hm?"

"Who says it's for tonight...?"

"Oh, so we are planning to get back into the game then. Hn." She smirked as she started to walk away.

Sakura sighed.

The blonde tilted her head back to wink at Sakura. "Well you should wear that dress to your date."

"Whatever you say Ino..."

"Oh and Forehead?"

"Hn."

"No matter what you say...this is a date."

After her encounter with Ino, Sakura sat at her dresser thinking to herself in the mirror. _Is Ino right? No. This is just a dinner. Besides dating Kakashi? He's my sensei...not to mention she was way out of his league. Why would he go for me when he was one of the most eligible bachelors in Konoha. Surely he had beautiful and full grown women in Konoha after him. No...I shouldn't bother. I won't wear the dress. But it is really beautiful... and I had to test wear it to see what people thought? And when else would I be going to a fancy place? No. This is dinner with my sensei._

She honestly didn't think of him that way. But the thought of her in the dress made her feel empowered.

_No. I won't wear the dress. Dinner with Sensei. That was it._

As Kakashi appeared in the Jounin building, Gai came snuck up behind him. "So my old rival...how about you help me train the new youngins today?"

Kakashi didn't bother to move anything but his eyes...which found their way back to the book in his hand.

"I need a training partner to show them the amazing new ninjistics they will be learning! Kakashi creeped away from Gai leaning on him...the power of youth was oozing off...

"Oh, what shame I'll have to miss your...presentation on the...amazing tactics you will be teaching your new team..."

"But...?"

"I am busy tonight."

"Oh?" Gai seemed to perk up even more. "Busy eh? Got a hot date."

"Not a date, a dinner, with an old student of mine."

"Oh, Naruto finally found a way away from his burning love to have dinner with his old sensei...how nice."

"Actually-,"

"-you know, you should invite Sakura-san! And then I'll tell Lee to bump into you guys, and ohohohohoh. What a plan! THE FIRE OF YOUTH IS STILL IN ME."

"Actually-,"

"-brilliant plan isn't it?"

"Perhaps another time guy, because it is actually Sakura I am having dinner with."

"Sakura? You're going on a date with Sakura? Aren't you a little older than she is."

"Far older. And it's just a dinner to catch up. She is a child after all."

"Ah...well no worries. Lee has the fire within him, he will find away to woo her!"

Kakashi started to walk away, "Well...good luck with that..."

As Kakashi entered Saforas-it was a fancy place, so Kakashi had the decency to wear a a grey dress shirt, with black pants. He stood awkwardly in the waiting aread, looking out the glass door to await his student.

"Kakashi-chan?" Another voice he faintly knew. He turned around to see a beautiful young women, in her early to mid twenties. Mid length, straight, dark brown hair. And beautiful brown eyes.

"Ikairi." He smirked. He indeed remembered her now, it was not long ago he had briefly dated the girl.

"I haven't seen you in ages! Kashi-chan!"

"Hn," he rubbed the back of his head, he never did liked that nick name, "yes, well how are you Ikairi? Are you the hostess here?"

"No, well I was...I've been promoted to a waitress, so I'm training the new girl briefly."

"Ah, well congradulations."

"Thank you...are you here...on a date?" The girl stared at him with more curious eyes than they should be, it was becoming clear she was still interested in him, but although she was beautiful she just really wasn't his type.

"I suppose...but not really, I'm just having dinner with one of my old students."

"Oh? You mean Naruto-Kun?"

"Uh no...Sakura."

"Oh Sakura, yes I've seen her around..." She grinned, and seemed to be skeptic about her. "A young blossom yes? How old is she...fourteen?"

"Not quite, she's the same age as Naruto, older in fact, eighteen."

"Ah...well she should be blossoming soon then..."

"Yes..." It was apparent that even if this was a date, that Ikairi was not threatened by Sakura.

"Well, if you want I'll take you to your table?"

"I have a table already?"

"It seems Sakura-san has already called a reservation."

"Oh...well, alright." He took one more look out the door, it was fifteen minutes past seven.

"It seems your students have caught your habit of being late Kashi-chan."

"Uh, yes..." he murmered as she brought him to his seat.

"Well here you are, I'm on a break, but I should be back on time to see you before you leave."

"Uh, of course." Kakashi smiled politely, "It was nice seeing seeing you Ikairi."

As the tables filled around him of couples and friends having dinner, Kakashi waited patiently for Sakura to arrive. Their table was in a nice spot in the restaraunt, in a booth, away from most of the tables, and just around a corner.

Uh...Sakura, Kakashi thought, where was she? It wasn't like her to be late. The waitress had already come and asked him if he was ready to order. Here she came again.

"Still waiting for your date Kakashi-san?"

"Uh...yes, very sorry to trouble you."

"Not at all," she smiled politely.

As the waitress left, Kakashi heard light gasps from the front of the restaraunt, also many heads turning. He was curious to see what it was but couldn't quite see around the corner, but whatever it was was coming his way...


	2. The Sakura I Know

**Chapter 2: The Sakura I Know**

As soon as she had walked into the door heads turned. The hostess had been taken aback. And the walk down to her table behind her waitress seemed like the catwalk to which she was the sole model and everyone's attention was in the palm of her hand. She couldn't wait to see what he thought.

She knew her table would be coming soon, the anticipation of his face when she rounded that corner made her stomach ache for a moment, but as soon as it was clear that the expression she was hoping for was the one he wore on her face. She grinned a grin that put Sasuke's to shame.

As she sached the last few steps to her booth, and sat down across from Kakashi who you could simply tell was in awe, was enough pride to boost her ego way past it's borders.

"Uh-uh menus? ...Miss?"

"Oh thank you." Sakura smiled politely only leaving Kakashi's sight for a second. When the waitress left, there was an awkward silence, filled with heads still staring at the beautiful and almost unrecognizable, Miss Haruno Sakura.

Kakashi's mind was blank. It's not that he had not recognized the girl coming around the corner, but more like he was not believing it. This girl...who was supposedly Sakura, would not be considered..._a girl_. From the slinky and most comlipmentary dress, to the wavy troused tresses, smoky eyes, hint of lipgloss. And the heels...there was not too much more than a sexy stilleto heel to compliment very fine legs...to which in this case, Sakura's were incredible. _Was this really his student? _

"Sorry I was late, Sensei."

Kakashi snapped out of it, she had almost said _Sensei_, seductively. This was not Sakura. "Uh...it's alright, I didn't mind too much."

"I couldn't find the right purse to go with my new dress."

"Yes...I must say, I have never seen you in such attire..."

"You don't like it?" She asked while she pouted, playing with Kakashi's head really was fun, she should do this more often. But she did realize this was just dinner. Dinner with her Sensei...who had actually dressed up for the occasion as well...

"Not at all, it looks very..._flattering_."

She supposed that was indeed a compliment. "Why thank you Sensei, I see you have chosen to dress up for our dinner as well?"

"Not to enough extent apparently." He rubbed the back of his head. "You really do look amazing Sakura."

For the first time tonight, she blushed. Kakashi was very seldom on compliments. "Thank you Sen-,"

"-Now I thought we agreed I was no longer your Sensei?"

"I'm sorry, it's just...I'm so used to it Se-Kakashi."

He grinned.

"What shall I think of you if not my Sensei?"

"I'd like to say friends, but at the very least...equals."

Sakura smiled, "Well I think both."

Throughout dinner conversation it seems that the conversation was more in debt than both thought to anticipate.

Sakura couldn't believe that her and Kakashi really were having dinner as easily as her and Ino. Frankly, the man hardly spoke, so it was quite the shocker. _I can't believe this is happening, and he thought I looked amazing. And he really is attractive..._

Kakashi was thinking among the same thoughts..._Was this really Sakura? First she shows up looking like a possible main character of Icha Icha Paradise...and she hasn't even mentioned Konoha gossip once. _It's not that she thought of her as stupid, or gossipy...he always knew she was intelligent, but the Sakura he was having dinner unveiled one he hadn't seen, and didn't expect. A more mature and actually..._very attractive woman_. But what was he thinking? This was his ex-student...

"So, are you ready to order?"

"Hm...yes, as soon as our waitress comes around."

"What are you getting?"

"Well I think we should defintely get a side of their dumplings."

"Of course." She smiled. Seforas was known for their dumplings.

"But I think I'm getting this...'Seafood Cuisine'."

"Mmm, shrimp."

"What are you getting?"

"I was thinking about that...but I think I'm gettin Terriyaki."

"Also a good choice."

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress had appeared at the perfect time.

"Yes." The said in unison.

As Kakashi was watching her eat, he couldn't help but realized how beautiful she really was...maybe his ex was right...she would be blossoming soon.

"Uh...sensei?"

"Hn?" He awoke from his train of thought.

"You haven't touched much of your food, is something wrong?"

"Oh no, just thinking is all."

She smiled that smile he could remember back from the older days. It showed her true youth, but he liked that smile very much. "Oh really? Tell me...?"

"Hmm, just thinking about how long it's been since we were a team."

"Oh..."

He then realized, who should have re-worded that. He saw the her expression change in her eyes when he realized she thought he meant when they were a 'whole team', a whole team meaning_ including Sasuke_. He hadn't meant it like that at all actually. "Sakura..."

"No, it's okay." Sasuke. In truth she really had moved on, but it was only the memory of her first love was what made it nostalgic. She hadn't seen Sasuke in a year. After the battle he had with Naruto, both were left near dead, Naruto healed obviously, since he was still around. They that Uchiha Madara collected Sasuke's body while both were unconcious. They say he's still alive now, but no one has really seen or heard from him since. And those who did just didn't have the proof.

"It's not what you're thinking Sakura..."

She looked up.

"...I only meant that you've grown up so much since then, I can't believe it's been this long."

She perked up immediately. "Oh...of course, I-I shouldn't have assu-,"

He shook his head, and put his hand on hers. "Don't worry about it. It's in the past."

When she realized that his hand was on hers, the touch of him sent shivers down her back. This was quite the different experience. She liked this side of Kakashi, not so much her sensei...but actually her friend. And vice versa for him. In this short period of time he had grown a different impression of her. And strictly evading his better judgement, every time she tossed her hair back, batted her gorgeous emerald coloured eyes, he realized that he was attracted to her...and everytime he realized _that_ he got a hold of himself.

As the waitress cleaned their plates off the table, Kakashi found he was rather enjoying this more than he hoped.

"And will you two be wanting dessert menus?"

"Oh no," Sakura said, as she shook her head and smiled, "I don't think I could eat any dessert."

"No dessert?" Kakashi smiled back, "Are you on a diet then Miss Haruno?"

Sakura gaped at him, as Kakashi brought their conversation to a more playful manner. "Uh, no...are you just trying to con me into dessert so you don't feel fat? _Mr. Hatake_."

"Ouch."

She smirked playfully.

"And here I thought you were a lady."

"I am too a lady!"

"Real women like dessert."

"Alright fatty, let's get some dessert."

"Ouch, name calling? Oh that's definitely lady like."

"Haha, alright Hatake you had your fun." She stuck his tongue out at him. And finally acknowledged the waitress who had been standing there throughout their awkward spat. "He'll have strawberry cheesecake, and nothing for me because _actually_, I _am_ on a diet, a very effective one and one I intend on not breaking."

"Of course Miss, one strawberry cheesecake coming up."

As the waitress left, both could no longer hold in their smiles.

"And what makes you think I wanted cheesecake?"

"Oh...sorry, I wasn't thinking I-,"

"Sakura, it's alright. I actually really like cheesecake." To say the truth he did.

"Oh...well then lucky guess."

"So you are on a diet? Does that mean I have to eat all that cake by myself...?"

"Well maybe I'll be nice and help you eat the strawberry."

"Afraid if you eat anything fattening you'll pop out of that fine dress of yours."

"HATAKE." That was unexpected. But for some reason the teasing turned her on. "And here I thought you were a gentleman."

"Well it appears I thought you were a lady, but apparently I was wrong."

"Hmmpph." She crossed her arms and turned her head playfully.

He laughed. "Come now Sakura, I was only joking."

"I know Sen-Kakashi."

"And...you don't need to diet you look...you are..._perfect_."

Right then is when it hit her... She was starting to like..._Kakashi_? Her perverted sensei and one of her most trusted friends? Fourteen years her senior, and after telling herself over and over that this was just a dinner. He really had her?

"Uh..." she blushed. "Thank you."

"Anytime Sakura."

Later, as the pair nibbled at the Cheese cake that was finally brought, and shared more teasing laughter a voice was heard.

"Kakashi?" Kakashi looked up from the moment he was having with his ex-student.

"Ikairi."

Sakura turned around to see who this 'Ikairi' was.

"_Sakura_...?"

The girl Sakura was looking at was beautiful. Long, dark, brown hair. Deep brown eyes, and a full figure that made her look just as beautiful as Sakura even in just a waitressing uniform.

"Uh hi...I don't believe we've met?" She stuck her hand out.

"Hn..." Ikairi shaked it briefly, but it was clear that the girl was not found of Sakura. "So Kashi-chan! How was your...dinner?"

"Fine." He rethought that, "Great actually. Catching up was good."

His words hurt Sakura a little. Was that all it had been? Catching up?

"Oh really...well I'm glad you had a good dinner here at Saforas? And come to think of it, you should come back," she leaned on the table, coming closer to Kakashi, "and..._we_ should catch up."

"Of course. But it's late now, I think we should be going."

"Right..." The smile from Ikairi's face wore down. "Well, I guess that's true, but keep in touch Kashi." She turned to face Sakura and smirk at her. "I look forward to..._catching up _with you."

The moments after that were only awkward. Sakura couldn't help the jealousy that was beginning to burn within her...I mean really she had no right to. She knew all along that she was out of Kakashi's league, and was stupid to think she might have had a chance.

They didn't speak until they were outside of the restaraunt. Kakashi could feel the tension was up although Sakura was not showing it verbally.

"So who was that?" She finally spoke.

"Uh, Ikairi...she was my ex."

"Oh...I see..."

"Look, Sakura, I'm sorry if that made you feel awkward."

It did, but it shouldn't have. "Don't be silly Sensei...there was no reason more me to feel awkward about that."

"Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"We agreed you would call me Kakashi."

"Oh...yeah...sorry." She knew she was being childish. She knew this would happen from the very beginning.

"Sakura?" He mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Would you...agree to let me walk you home?"

"Oh..." She blushed, and somehow that feeling took over her again. "Well...I suppose it's okay."

He smiled, "I know you can take care of yourself, but-,"

"-no. I'd enjoy the company."

And the small talk began again. On the way to Sakura's house, Kakashi saw the girl he had taught and watched grow appear more in the beautiful woman he had not recognized. From the way she was always blushing now, and fiddling with her hands...brushing her hair behind her ears. Of course this brought out the child in her, but he found it cute actually. In a way that even though she was a grown woman now...clearly, but it was nice to no that the Sakura he knew was still there. He hadn't wanted her to change, had agreeing to this date really made Sakura buy new...sophisticated per se? Attire. He hadn't wanted her to grow up due to him, he was very much fond of the girl he knew...which is why he was beating himself up. He knew he was attracted to her. But he wouldn't admit it. Not even to himself.

And despite her jealousy earlier, as they approached the door to her apartment. They had that moment, the moment where you feel you should just man up, and kiss the other person. But she didn't dare. Same for him.

But they stood there, waiting, him looking in to her large emerald eyes, her looking at his deep black eyes. They had a naturally lazy expression, his eyes revealed nothing which made her search deeper for something in the meaning of them. But he broke the silence.

"Good night Sakura."

"Uh...good night. _Kakashi_."

Maybe it was just her imagination, he swore the thought he was leaning in...but then he pulled away, and walked about five paces forward.

She blushed in embarassment. But he turned around to wave and smile, "I had a good time...Sakura-Chan."

"Uh...me to Sensei."

He walked off, "It's a _Kakashi_."

"Right,_ Kakashi_."

This was so right...and so wrong? Had she really fallen that easily for him...no, this was stupid...it was just stupid.

_Was she starting to like Kakashi...oh my god. She couldn't like Kakashi. It was wrong, he was her sensei...or her ex-sensei...really. It was stupid to even consider going after him that way. No she wouldn't. She had always been a sensible person, and that's what she would do. Be sensible. Definitely sensible. _

There was a knock on the door.

Oh my god. Had he returned? So many thoughts ran through her mind. For a moment she regretted changing so quickly to a pair of sweats and a V neck t-shirt she had. She fluffed her hair in the mirror, quickly anticipating as she opened the knob.

"Hell-_Ino_?"

"HEY! I brought dessert!" She let herself in immediately and sat on her couch.

"INO-PIG what are you doing here?" Sakura fumed, "IT'S ELEVEN."

"Oh jeez Sakura-chan, are you really that work-consumed that you go to bed that early."

A sweat drop fell from Sakura's forehead. "It's not like I choose those shifts...and what are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your date with Kakashi-sensei!" She grinned.

Oh geez...she was not up to confession with Ino. "Oh gee, you really had to come here right now? You couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"If I waited you would have had all night to think about the dirty details you wouldn't tell me!"

"There were no dirty details..."

"Well then I won't be here long," she smirked. "just tell me what happened."

"We had _dinner_."

"Oh really? And what? You didn't talk at all that whole time? He can't possibly be boring ever hour of the day? Or is that why you're a grump...? Date was a dud."

"No, it was fine. I just don't feel like talking about it." Sakura looked for a distraction, and began putting away the dishes. She was usually better at avoiding things she didn't want to talk about, but nothing escaped the blonde hell-raiser.

"So it was bad...? I knew it."

"No Ino. It was fine."

"Then why can't I know?"

"Because it's not your damn buisness to know everything in my life!"

"Gee, just because it was bad doesn't mean you have to be a complete bitch..."

"IT WASN'T BAD."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SPAZZING? Oh...I know," she smirked.

Oh god...here it came.

"IT WAS GOOD WASN'T IT!"

She put more dishes in the cupboard to hide her extremely red face. "NO. IT. WAS. FINE."

"Then why are you as red as a bleeding tomato?"

She hadn't realized the blonde was up against the cupboard door now, glaring at the back of her head.

"No I'm not..."

"Yes," she moved to the other side of her.

Sakura moved away.

"Yes you are."

"I'm not..." She bean washing dishes now, "I'm just, you're making me nervous Ino-Pig!"

"Because I'm right!"

"NO. Because you storm into my house! Let yourself in-,"

"-uh you opened the door."

"And confront me about a date that was NOT a date and then make me feel awkward by prying stuff out of me that is not of your damn buisness!"

"Sakura..."

"I think you should go Ino."

She was about to say something as Sakura opened the door, but then reconsidered and gave up. "Alright..."

Sakura stood with her back toward the door waiting for Ino to shut it as she leave.

"But you know," She said before it closed, "no matter what you say, _I know you_."

About a minute passed as Sakura still stood there. She knew the blonde would pry it out of her sooner or later. She had been upset because Ino barged it...but deep down she knew it was because she was right. But she would never admit it. Especially to herself.

Sakura lay in bed thinking about her whole day. Asking Kakashi out, buying a new dress, being interrogated by her bestfriend, going to dinner with Kakashi, walking home with Kakashi, being interrogated by her bestfriend, again... And now she was lying alone in bed...wishing that somebody was there to fill it...well maybe wishing, was too specific a word..._wondering, _might be more appropriate. Wondering what would happen if she dated Kakashi. If she slept with Kakashi...? No...no...it wouldn't happen.

She rolled over. 3:32... She really needed some sleep, and just as she closed her eyes to fall into a dream world...she heard something.

She sat up immediately scared by the sound. What was that sound? Thumping? No_...knocking_... Who would seriously knocking at this time? If it was Ino she would kill her. But she really doubted that she would bother coming back. Especially at this hour. Who could it be? Was it Ino? No..._Kakashi...?_

As the knocking became further, not really rushed and demanding, but firm and constant, like whoever it was was nervous to wake her up, but was still there... She grabbed her robe and her brush as she combed the tangles out of her hair. "One second!"

And just as she opened the lock, and saw who it was, she dropped her brush.

"Before you say anything...I'm sorry I came, I just, I've been having weird feelings, and I don't know...this is the first place I thought of coming...and I knew you'd probably been sleeping, but...I don't know...I'm sorry."

"If you knew I would have been sleeping, how'd you know I'd open the door?"

"Because I know you...Sakura."

_To all readers thanks for reading! I'll be updating once every week from the last chapter! But probably sooner than that!_


	3. Sleeping Blossom

**Chapter 3: Sleeping Blossom**

Sakura grinned. He was right, and he should know her. She opened the door wider to let him in. "Why are you here?"

"I...I've been having weird feelings."

She stared at him. If he was going to show up at her apartment at this hour, and disturb her sleep, the least he could do was give her a straight up answer. But when she looked deeper into his eyes, he realized there was more there than he was giving off. Something he wasn't sure of. Something had come here to confide in her. She gave in.

"Oh Naruto..."

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan. I couldn't help it." He kept his back toward her.

She moved to put her hand on his shoulder, but he moved from her touch. "Uhhh, I just don't know what it is. I...I have this feeling...it used to only come every now and then, but it feels like I feel every night."

"Naruto..." Her voice sounded annoyed, but really she was concerned. "You have to be more specific than that."

"I don't know what is...sometimes...if feels...like a mix of a paranoia..."

"Paranoia...? Over what...?"

"I don't know. But sometimes I feel scared, or I feel anxious to find where this feeling is coming from."

"Uh...Naru-,"

"I know...it's stupid." He sighed, "I'm so sorry for disturbing you." He headed for the door.

"Naruto wait," this time she caught him by the hand, "I'm not disturbed...you just worried me is all. I-I don't know to help you...?"

"I'm not giving you much to help me with. I don't know much myself actually."

"Oh Naruto..."

He turned to give her a half smile.

"I should go...you should go back to sleep, I'm so sorry."

"Are you...okay?"

"I will be." He sighed again, "I don't know what's come over me. Something in the bushes has got me scared. Some Shinobi I am heh?"

"...Something in the bushes?"

"Eh it's nothing."

"Naru...how about you just stay?"

"I couldn't."

"I insist." It's not like she could fall back asleep, in truth she really was deseperate, but she wouldn't be able to sleep half concerned about her bestfriend, if not brother. She should be angry, but she just couldn't be.

"No...really, I couldn't."

She smirked, "I'll make you Cup Ramen."

He looked up with those boyish eyes that made her smile bright like they had together in happy moments in their childhood. "Well if you insist."

She laughed, as he let her follow her into the kitchen where he sat against the bar counter.

As he slurped up his Ramen, the more care-free Naruto she knew began to awaken.

"So tell me Naruto-kun. What is this...problem you have?"

"It's nothing really...it's just sometimes I feel like...that feeling I'm being followed..."

"Followed?"

"Yes, but I know it's nothing. I did everything I could to trace something, but no scent of human chakra...I think I'm just getting loopy."

She shocked him with her sudden outburth of jerked laughing. "Oh Naruto, I think loopy is hardly the case, you've always been weird."

He slurpped more Ramen up, "Yeah...I guess...HEY."

She laughed some more, and soon Naruto joined her as well. If there was one thing she loved about Naruto, it was his ability to laugh at himself. That same ability had been his one comfort when everyone in this village hated him. Now everyone was in love with him. He was the saviour of our village. The destroyer of Pein. That was only just over a year ago. And now he had many fans, friends...not to mention a beautiful girlfriend...speaking of her... "N-Naruto?"

"Mmm?" He murmured as he finished up the Ramen.

"I'm just wondering...but why did you come here? And not...Hinata's...?"

He looked stone cold for a moment as he wiped his face on his sleeve. For a moment she thought that Naruto was about to confess that him and the Hyuuga heiress were having problems...

"It's not that I don't confide in or trust Hinata...I love Hinata...it's just...somethings I don't want to worry her with...and somethings I feel like it's more of something I want to talk about with someone else close to me...like family..."

"Naruto..."

"You're the closest thing I have to that Sakura...a sister..."

If she had been angry at all with Naruto at all that night, all of it was gone, all was forgiven. She always had a soft spot for him, they had an unspoken bond together. It wasn't a love like him and Naruto had...but it was just a family love. It was something more. "Naruto...,"

"I know...I'm annoying..."

"No...sometimes, it's that, but it's more than that...because when you annoy people who love you...I know it's just you're way of getting a point across..."

As their eyes met, deep blue oceans against hard emerald mountains. He realized how much he really cared for Sakura, and he had been right to come here.

"...Because you love them back."

He looked away and looked down, "How do you know...?"

"Because." She smirked, "I know you, _Naruto_."

The next morning was killer, she at a shift at the hospital at 7 am, and Naruto had fallen asleep at her house at around five. It was 11 now, two more hours until her break, Naruto had awoken and met up with her offering to do her running around because of her hosipatility last night. She had said it was alright, and she did it because they were friends. So he insisted he helped. _Because they were friends_.

She couldn't deny him after all, but she still felt bad...and she really needed sleep.

Around six thirty, when her shift ended, she headed to the market to pick up some buns for later. Being extremely tired, and almost out of it, she dropped the bag and in bending down to pick it up, another pair of hands, larger than hers, met her fingertips.

"Dropping things today Sakura-chan?"

"Sensei..." She smiled when she realized who it was. His eyes creased up to imply he was smiling at her clumsiness.

"Nah-uh. We agreed."

"Hm..." She smirked, "_Kakashi_."

"You seem tired? _Dreaming_ too much last night?"

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but that sentence sounded dirtier than it should...althought it was coming from a notorious porn reader. "Hardly." She said smugly.

"Well, how about you let me help you."

As she paid for her buns, and a few extra things she needed, Kakashi carried her bags for her. She was hardly impressed by the ever-so-many offers she got from strapping young men to carry her bags for her. But the tiredness got the best of her. So much, that she hadn't realized that she was lagging behind Kakashi.

"Sakura...?"

"Did you _engage_ in more activity after our date?"

There it was again, her perverted mine. "No...just, I didn't get enough sleep."

"I see," He helped her onto a bench and sat next to her. Just then a large firework exploded in the air. Enough to scare Sakura into almost falling over, after almost falling asleep.

"What was that?" She asked startled.

"Do you know Kemuro-san?"

"I've heard of him, he's the oldest non-shinobi in Konoha."

"Correct. Well he's always been together with a woman name Onisa. Together, but never married. Both came from large families, and now have large families of their own. Recently, the rumor is he proposed, and they are now married tonight. The fireworks are a celebration of that."

"Awe...I think that's beautiful."

"Into the whole marriage thing?"

"Well..." She blushed, "I don't know if I want to wait till I'm seventy-eight to get married, but yeah...I guess I am."

He sighed, but not one of his usual sort, he almost laughed. "Well I suppose it's to be expected of a young woman."

She lightly hit him in the shoulder, before she realized she was leaning on it.

"Ow.."

"Hm, you deserved it Kaka-Sensei...for believing such typical stereotypes."

"But you admitted to being into one of them."

"Shh, I want to watch the fireworks."

He smirked as he looked up at the sky with her, he shouldn't feel this way about her. He was her student. Well...ex-student. But he shouldn't like this. Like spending so much time with her...like the fact she was leaning on his shoulder.

When he realized it, into the middle of the firework show, Sakura had fallen asleep on him. Good grief...he thought, what did this girl do last night?

Of course most of these thoughts consisted of what she told him...but others...what if she had someone with her last night? Keeping her up...because he hadn't stayed... No...she wasn't like that, she was still Sakura.

And she seemed to nudge a little in her sleep. But this scene, this scene right here. Sakura on his shoulder under the sky...was just a little too insanely perfect. It couldn't happen. He had to go. But he couldn't leave her here...he wouldn't leave her here.

So in one scoop, he picked her up bridal style, and still held the bags in hand, walking through the firework-filled sky, a sleeping Sakura unaware of everything.

As he came to her apartment, he searched her bags with one hand, bracing her legs with his knee to hold her up. Even through all the hassle, she was still fast asleep. He laughed in his head at the sight, something about it was...cute...

When he opened the door, he house wasn't a total stye, but a lot messier then he expected of the Kunoichi. Nonetheless, he kicked the door shut with his foot, dropped the bags by the counter and carried her into what he assumed was her bedroom. She groaned again as he eased her grip off him and placed her in the unmade bed, convering her with a blanket.

Unconciously she snuggled up to the pillow and was once again at a peaceful undesturbed sleep. As he left her bedroom, to leave, he realized...how would he lock the door if he left? He couldn't...I mean, the possiblity that something really bad would happen if left it open was highly unlikely...she was a ninja. She couldn't take care of herself. But she was so out the whole way home, maybe she really was too tired to notice.

_Should he stay? _He supposed it was the right thing to do... _It's not like he could leave her defenseless..._ And he did need a good excuse to just sit down and read. He had been disturbed so many times lately. He decided he'd stay.

Around eight, he was halfway through his book. And then he heard a very loud knock on the door, "SAKURA-CHAN."

It was followed by more, and although annoyed, he knew who it was and was about to get up to open it, but was beat to the cut.

"You know Sakura if you leave this open anyone can get in and oh-Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto..." He smirked.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He didn't take his eyes of his book, but from his pereferal vision he could see that Naruto was carrying some take-out, and...a stem of Cherry blossoms?

"Uh...I came to thank Sakura for last night."

"Last night..."

"Yeah, long story-short, nothing important," he smirked, "why are you here?"

"Sakura was too tired, and fell asleep watching the fireworks briefly...so I took her home, I couldn't lock the door if I left, and...I'm sure you can piece it together."

He smiled, "Huh...who knew you weren't such a selfish bastard." He joked.

"Ouch."

"Oh sensei, I'm just kidding."

"Hn."

"Well...I guess I'll have to thank Sakura-chan later." He sat down next to Kakashi, who finally put his book on the table, Naruto put his flower on top.

"Thank her for what?"

"Well...you know, I came here late last night...because...I have...problems." The boy was being all but forward about this... What was he trying to say?

"But you won't tell Hinata will you? I think she'd be offended I came to Sakura for this kind of problem and not her."

Problem...

"Like I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Hinata, but Sakura's just good for me in other areas that Hinata's...still shy about I guess." He laughed at himself, "Me and my weird quirks."

Okay. Seriously, what was this boy honestly trying to tell him?

"So it's just between me and you? Right Sensei?"

No...he wouldn't possibly confide that information so freely if that was really the case? Would he?

"Sensei?"

"Yeah. Okay Naruto."

"Thanks." He grinned.

But it was Naruto...sometimes he was as tactless as you could get.

"Sensei?"

"Hn?"

"If you need to go somewhere, I could stay if you wanted?"

He considered this. He was right. This was stupid, he shouldn't be here, Sakura would have been fine on her own, she was a full grown ninja, and he wasn't her sensei anymore. It wasn't his job to protect her. "That would be much appreciated Naruto."

"Heh you're welcome Sensei." He nudged him in the rib.

"Hmm." Kakashi got up, forgetting his book because his mind was somewhere else, gave Naruto a brief nod before he left, and then fled her apartment.

He was outside now... Outside his apartment... But part of him, just couldn't go in. He seriously needed to take a walk. And for a moment he considered everything, what did he have to think about? Sakura was a grown woman, yesterdays date was only dinner with an old friend...nothing more. If Naruto had been there last night then it was none of his buisness. But if he was confiding what he assumed, then either way it was wrong. Wrong to Hinata-sama. And even worse he could not believe that Sakura would consent to something like that! But this was an assumption after all...but why would Naruto go through the trouble of asking him not to say anything to Hinata? Uggh. You know it wasn't his buisness. He had to leave it alone. He wasn't seriously_...jealous_?

Before he noticed, he realized that he had walked practically back Sakura's apartment. He was standing across from it, feeling stupid, when he saw Naruto leaving the building. That must mean that Sakura was awake. He was going in an opposite direction from his house. He was going to see Hinata...

The nerve of that boy...he didn't think he was like that... Foolish and abnoxious...but unfaithful? No. He had to be wrong, he wouldn't doubt his students like that, if anything they were one of the few people who had the benefit of his doubt.

He had to talk to Sakura, but he knew it was a bad idea? What right did he have to ask? None...but he needed to. He was so angry for some reason. He didn't know why. But he was.


	4. Confusion To Confession

**Chapter 3: Confusion To Confession**

As Sakura slowly opened her eyes, she realized she was in the comfort of her own room, her own in bed in fact. Her eyes immediately found the alarm clock at her bed stand. 11:16 P.M.? She slept the whole fucking day? No...Tsunade would kill her if she had missed a shift! But if she had...surely her...or Shizune at least, would have sent someone to see if she was alright? What had happened? All she could remember for the moment was waking up in her bed. Just now.

A blue eyed, short haired, shirtless blonde walked into her room, "Sakura?"

"Bah. NARUTO." Now she remembered. Naruto had come to her house last night...and then stayed. And he was still here? With her? And he hadn't waken her up since then?

"Uh...Sakura?"

What had they done...why was he shirtless? Had they done something? Had they gotten drunk and that's why they couldn't remember anything? Oh my god...

"Sakura...you're scaring me..."

"Why are you still here Naruto?"

"Still?"

"Eh..." And then it hit her, did she go to work? She swore she went? And Naruto was there...? No that didn't make sense.

"Okay...you're really scaring me Sakura-chan, I think you need to keep in time with your sleep..."

"I...I...I-I..."

"Sakura...calm down."

"I'm sorry."

Naruto came and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't remember...I, I-I think I remember now."

"You were so tired Sakura-chan."

"I...know, I still am."

"You should go back to sleep, I'll stay here longer if you need me to."

"What?"

"I'll stay."

"Wait, Naruto, why are you here to begin with?"

"Oh, right, I stayed for Kakashi-sensei."

"Kakashi...?"

"Yeah, I offered to in case he needed to do anything important."

"Wait...what happened?"

"Well...I don't know much until the part I came in-,"

"-WHAT HAPPENED?"

"OKAY, okay, so you woke up, and I was still sleeping, I woke up, assumed you went to work, felt bad for sleep depriving you...even more... So I went to find you to ask if I could do anything for you to lessen your work,"

She had remembered that part. Now.

"and then you said yes after I insisted. And then I went and did some paper work that was overdue."

"And then...?"

"Well...I don't really know."

"What?"

"Well, okay, so Kakashi told me, you were watching the fireworks with him and you fell asleep, so he took you home and then he didn't want to leave the door open so he stayed there until-,"

"-WAIT. He took me home? How?"

"Uh...I'm guessing he carried you?"

"He did? And my bags?"

"Uh...there's bags on the counter?"

She looked out of her bedroom door, there were bags on her counter. "That's so nice..."

"Yeah, well I came in and we talked for a bit, and then I offered to stay in case he needed to be somewhere, so he left, and I just chilled here."

"Oh...he really stayed?"

"Well yeah, he didn't want to leave the door open in case someone wanted to get in."

"Naruto I'm a perfectly capable Ninja, I can take care of myself."

"I know, he was probably just doing something nice...which is surprising."

She blushed, "Why is that suprising?"

"Duh. 'Cause it's Kakashi-Sensei."

"Well, I suppose he doesn't have the clearest record."

"Damn porn reader. Speaking of, he left his crap on the table?"

"Crap?"

"Well his stuff."

"His book?"

"Uh, yeah."

Sakura sat up, "Well thanks for staying Naruto-kun, you've been great. Really."

"Meh," he blushed as she hugged him, "it's the least I can do for keeping you up."

"Thanks, and I think you should go."

He laughed, "Sick of me already?"

"What? No of course not, I would just feel horrible if Hinata-chan finds out I've stolen you from her the last couple nights."

"Ah, you're probably right, I should sneak into her room and say good night."

"Her dad's still on your case?"

"Eh, I think he's getting used to the idea."

"Well good luck."

"Yeah."

As Sakura shut the door on her best friend, in awe he'd really gone through all the trouble...and Kakashi! She couldn't believe he carried her home! She blushed to herself... She would have to do something nice. Hadn't she bought cookie dough? That's it! she would make him cookies, no one in the world could down Sakura Haruno's cookies. They were amazing.

She thought she had other things to do before she started, it was late, but she was off tomorrow, and was rested up. She sighed, but realized she should clean her house. As she went through the bags she put each item away, there weren't many, but more than she planned to buy before...must of been the 'half asleep' thing.

As she moved from the kitchen to the living room, she realized Naruto had been right. Kakashi had left his book, she laughed as she carressed the binding of it, wondering why the hell Kakashi loved these things so much. She didn't care...she hated to admit...but she was falling for Kakashi. Man, how completely gay. Now another blonde wouldn't be able to stay away from her once she found out. But when she stop laughing she saw there was something else. "_Cherry blossoms_?"

She picked the long stem of blossoms up, and smelt each one. Fresh, soft, and subtle. "I can't believe he left this? ...They're beautiful!" They were beautiful, they were absolutely beautiful. Kakashi had left this for her? Now she really couldn't stop her heart from soaring. She couldn't believe it, he carried her home, and her bags, by himself. And then waited here for her to wake up, and then left her this beautiful flower...which were by the way, one of her favourite.

Yes, she would definitely have to do something nice for Kakashi.

Naruto was almost running now. He couldn't wait to get into the arms of his perfect other. He stopped, half way near the Hyuuga complex, he heard that creepy rustle. The rustle in the bushes, followed by that creepy wind... It almost scared him, he felt so stupid for being threatened and paranoid by something that was probably nothing. But still he ran faster, besides the sooner he was with Hinata, the better.

Kakashi waited until Naruto was completely gone. He made up his mind. He was going to confront Sakura. He didn't know why walking up to her door was so hard. Oh yeah. 'Cause it was none of his buisness.

But he wasn't gonna let his logical side stop him now, he needed to know...epecially if he was going to let that side of him convince himself that he was _attrac_-eh. He couldn't even admit it outloud,_ in his head_, to himself.

As he approached the door, he was about to knock, when he heard, _'I can't believe he left his?' _Oh no...he left his book there. Dammit. How had he been that careless? but then, '_They're beautiful!' _No...she was talking about the flower. Naruto's flower. Heh...Naruto. He really was a good guy, bringing Sakura-chan flowers, offering to stay, no matter what he thought happened between them last night. He knew Naruto was a good man. And he knew Sakura was a good woman. Neither would intentionally hurt Hinata. He decided it was best he went...still angry, but the logical side had had it's say. This was wrong. It was all wrong. Angry and hurt Kakashi left.

The next morning Sakura Haruno awoke in an extremely happy mood at the late time of 9:34. (Who am I am I kidding that's not early for most of you ;). It wasn't exactly that late, but it was more than the usual amount of sleep that Sakura seemed to get now a days.

By the time it was eleven, Sakura had throw on her light wash jeans, her coveted and most favourite pair that she hadn't been able to wear since she had always been stuck in a medical coat. She paired it for an old T-shirt and cardigan, just enough to say, I'm cute, but I'm not high maitenence. She didn't want Kakashi to think she was the little girl she knew he knew. She had to change his impression. And if that dress hadn't changed his thought on his appearance, than today she would go for his impression on her personality. She wanted him to know that she wasn't going to change for him. But she was very much interested.

She stopped thinking in the process, no...she was going for this. She would not let her logical side change her mind this time. Sakura Haruno wanted this. And when Sakura Haruno wanted something, she got it. It was a little something she learned from her best friends turned rival turned best friend.

Although the outfit she through together was a little less on the 'striving young woman in her twenties' look, she through on make up to make her look less childish, and she straightened her hair and volumized it so it was just the right amount of_ perfect messy_. As she exited her room, right on cue her cookies were ready. Did they ever smell better? She hoped Kakakshi loved chocolate chip cookies, she had made 1 1/2 dozens of them. She he had heard the Kakashi was a fan of Macadamia cookies, so she tested out a new recipe and added her own twist to them. She had made six, just in case they turned out a dud. So she tried them, and she was wrong to doubt her baking skills, perhaps she was not the best cook. But damn did she ever strive in baking. The Macadamia cookies were delicious. Even if the fact that they were Kakashi's favourite was only a rumor, she would eat the other five herself, they were so good. Almost good enough to rival her chocolate chip ones.

Just as she was about to leave, she caught the beautiful branch of Cherry Blossoms she placed in a slim vase on her counter. They really were beautiful. But she carefully pulled one blossom out, and tucked in her ear. There, now she was perfect.

She didn't exactly know where Kakashi's apartment was. She had heard of it's wherabouts briefly, but she was almost certain he'd be down at the Jounin department. He usually was around lunch. Passing everyone she knew, villagers, old team mates, old teachers. It was so nice just relaxing for the day. And there she saw him, the tall, handsome, masked Shinobi, chatting with his...'friend' Gai.

As she approached, Rock Lee, whom she hadn't noticed was behind Gai, saw her right away. He gasped, "SAKURA-SAN!"

Oh boy...

He ran to her immediately, and bowed his head, "What an honour to see you here Sakura-san."

"Uh..." She rubbed the back of her neck, very similar to Kakashi, "you too Lee."

"Might I say you look as beautiful and stunning as the flower in your hair!"

In truth, Sakura really had grown to respect Lee, but sometimes his attempts to become more than that with her were a little...annoying.

Gai was simply gushing as the 'perfect hook' that Lee had given.

"Why thank you Lee, someone very special had given it to me." She snuck a look at Kakashi, but he just turned his head. Maybe he hadn't heard her.

"Oh, you like flowers Sakura-san?"

"Oh Lee..."

"No! I will find the most beautiful flower in Konoha for you then!"

"Lee, you really don't have to..."

Gai seemed to step in, "Oh Sakura-chan, Lee only wishes to express his feelings for one of Konoha's brightest and most beautiful women."

She blushed...but she wasn't sure if she was flattered, or embarrassed.

Gai sniffed the air, "Do I smell...cookies?"

"Uh...yes, I baked some fresh this morning." She smiled, as she took out the container, "would you guys like some?"

The two similar men basically died at the smell, as they each reached for one, Lee took Chocolate, Gai one of the Macadamia, and took a bite, and nearly fainted.

"Sakura-san! This is one of the best cookies in Konoha!"

"Uh...why thank you...Lee."

"I agree," Gai said between bites, "what a perfect talent to muster indeed."

Wow... She peered behind them to see Kakashi, who seemed uninterested and not even paying attention.

"Sakura-san...?"

"Hm?" She snapped out of staring.

"May I...have another?"

"What...hm of course." She offered the box to him.

He ran his finger over all of the cookies, not touching them of course, but more like deciding which was the perfect.

Damn. He chose one of the Macadamia.

After Lee's spall on what great a baker she was, and Gai's more than obvious approval on his... 'flirting' tactics... Sakura realized Kakashi left, and said a quick good-bye to Lee and Gai to try and find him.

As Kakashi walked off, he wasn't going to run, I mean if he had the public would think there was a problem... but he was hoping she wouldn't notice he was gone.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

Damn. But he knew he had to stop.

"There you are!" She panted as she caught up with him, "You didn't come say hi..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura, I thought you were busy with Lee."

She rolled her eyes, "You know Lee, once you get him going, you can't stop him."

"Yeah, I think he has a thing for you." He said non-chalantly.

There was an understatement. "Yeah...he...'has a thing' for me."

He smiled politely. She was wearing the flower Naruto gave her. Hn.

"I brought you something," She pulled his book out from her back pocket.

"Oh...thanks...I..."

"Forgot it? Yeah I know, Naruto told me you carried me home..." He looked away from her, was he embarassed? "...I just wanted to thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

"I-I baked you cookies..." She took the box out.

"Sakura, _what is it you want from me_?"

"W-what do you mean Sensei?"

"What. Is it. You. Want from me?"

"Well...I...wanted to thank you?"

He sighed and took the box. "Thanks. But I should go."

"Kakashi wait!" She caught him by the arm like she had Naruto, "What's going on?"

"You tell me."

"What do you mean?"

He was gonna have to explain it out to her, "First you show up to Seforas looking...looking like you did. And then I offer to walk you home, we...we...well we had a moment I suppose, and then you invite Naruto to stay at your house over night as soon as I leave?"

"What...you saw him come in? How long were you out there for?"

"What do you mean..."

"I mean, it was late! You were still out there?"

"No. Naruto told me."

"What do _you_ mean?"

"I mean first you attempt to flirt with me, and then you call Naruto...who is dating Hinata-sama...for, for..."

She hadn't realized what he meant...until now. "WHAT?"

He had nothing to say.

"I...I-I didn't call Naruto to my house! He just showed up!"

"So you agreed anyway?"

"Well I wasn't going to say no to a friend in need!"

"Oh, well that's just the new you then, isn't it?"

"What? I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THAT WAY."

"_Oh_? Well apparently I'm more daft than most people think."

She was angry, although his words were harsh, for reasons she didn't know why, his voice was still calm and cool, and it pissed her off. "APPARENTLY."

"Well then why are you still flirting with me? Baking cookies?"

"Because I'd do the same for you, as I would for Naruto! You should know that by now!"

Had she really changed this much? Was she really willing to give_ everything _to her closest friends if they asked? "Sakura...that's really...disturbed."

"How is being a good friend distrubed!"

"Because what you're doing isn't something you should just do for anyone..."

"Oh, so letting your friend in when he needs to talk because he's worried about something is wrong? Baking your friend cookies after they apparently carried you home and left you flowers is wrong? Tell me, Kakashi. If I'm such a bad person, why did you do all those things for me to begin with?"

"What..."

"Well, what do you have to say?"

"You mean...Naruto just wanted to talk...?"

"What do you mean...of course! What else do you think he'd come over to my house for? To-OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT THAT!"

"So it didn't happen?"

"NO! Of course not! I can't believe you would think I would do such a thing to Hinata! OR that you would think that I would do that sort of thing at all! Not to mention Naruto. Sure he's a loud and annoying bastard, but _unfaithful? Disloyal_?"

They both knew very well they were not qualities the Uzumaki boy had. And Kakashi felt taken back, when he realized he should have trusted them all along.

"What do you have to say for yourself!"

"I'm sorry."

"Tck."

"I really am, it's just the way Naruto said it..."

"What did he tell you?"

"Basically he said you helped him with something he thought Hinata was still to shy to do, and he wanted me to keep it a secret from her."

"Oh..."

"I was wrong for doubting you, both, I should have trusted my students."

"Well," she was still pissed, "I'm not blaming Naruto for this, but he _could_ have been a little more explainatory...and you could have just asked Hatake!"

"It was none of my buisness..."

"Well you seemed to make it your buisness just now..."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Well..." She knew she should be mad, but she still was deeply attracted to him, and right then she caught on to something, "Since you did carry me home, and stayed to watch the door...and you only got mad over jealousy...I forgive you."

"Thank-you...and w-what...?"

She smirked.

"Hn, concern was more like it."

"Oh admit it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

"If I wanted something over Naruto, I could easily get it, whether it be looks, skill, knowledge, or romance...not degrading him...in _most_ of those catagories."

"So you do know what I'm talking about?"

Crap...no she he hadn't. "Not at all, I was simply adding to what I knew you were implying."

"Don't play coy with me Kakashi, I'm not stupid."

"I wasn't being coy."

"Mhmm, and you're not jealous either then?"

"Let me put it this way. I was just as not-jealous as you, when I was talking to Ikairi at the restaraunt."

Damn. He had her there. "I-I wasn't jealous..."

"Oh Sakura-chan, beautiful? Of course. Intelligent? Undoubtedly. But a good liar? Not a chance." He smirked, "Spit it out."

"Okay!" She looked away from him, "maybe I was jealous."

He patted her head, she didn't appreciate him treating her like he did when she was twelve. "There's no shame in being jealous of Ikairi.. She's beautiful, smart...flexible..."

The last one was no doubt something he knew of her from something she didn't need to know of him... "Are you here to rub it in my face?"

"Of course not," he laughed, "you came to me remember?"

"Hn." She crossed her arms.

"But what I meant to say was, you have her hands down in all categories."

She looked up at him, did he really just say that to her? "I do...?"

"Of course, you're beautiful, intelligent, and unlike her, selfless."

"Oh..."

He laughed, "Don't look so shocked Sakura-chan, surely someone before me has told you those things about you?"

Sakura blushed, when she realized the wind blew the blossom out of her hair. Kakashi caught it with his fingers.

"Flowers look beautiful on you."

"Thank you," she blushed, "how did you know Cherry Blossoms were one of my favourite?"

"Uh...I honestly wish I could take credit for it, but Naruto brought you that, not me." "He did?"

"Yeah."

"But he never said anything?"

"He's Naruto, I'm sure he forgot, he brought you take out too, but I don't doubt he ate that while you were sleeping."

She laughed, that was so Naruto. "Well...thanks for carrying me home, if anything." She handed him the box of cookies.

He took them from her and held it in his two hands, while her two were still on the other end, "Sakura?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him, his deep eyes were staring into hers again.

"Why did you really do all this for me?"

"Well...because...I wanted to do something nice..."

"And..."

"well because...I...I..._I like you_..."

For a while it was just silence, but he never broke eye contact with her, and she never broke it with him.

She was worried, he wasn't saying anything, and searched so deeply for an answer in his black eyes...nothing.

"Hm..."

She almost died inside, from that answer...but the inner Sakura was telling her to go for the reel. "Why do you compliment me?"

"Well to make you feel confident I suppose?"

"So none of it is true."

"Of course not Sakura, every single compliment I've given you is true."

"Why did you carry me home? And stay there after? You know I can take care of myself."

"I don't know...you seemed pretty dead yesterday." He smirked.

"Well..." She gave up, "I knew you wouldn't do it for too many other people, I was just wondering if there was something else to it."

She pulled away from his gaze. Had she really given up this easily? The logical part of his mind told him to let it go, _to let her go_. But the other part wanted her to keep the chase up. "Sakura..."

She looked up at him.

"_I like you too_."

The outside of her body was calm, still and at a loss of breath. The inside was having a firework show while her innerself danced around cheering and screaming. Was she dreaming?

Without noticing, and Kakashin smiling, he lifted up the box with her hands still attatched. "There smell wonderful you know."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"Chocholate chip?"

"And a few Macadamia..."

"Macadamia heh?"

She smiled, "I...heard a rumor they're your favourite."

"Well..." He smirked, "You heard right."


	5. Confession To Confusion

**Chapter 5: Confession To Confusion**

Despite all confusion, she was here. Here with Kakashi Hatake, her old Sensei, her leader, her friend. And amist it all, maybe they could be more than that. Here they were, both parties confessed to liking each other.

"Sensei?"

"_Sakura_."

"Right...Kakashi? I guess I shouldn't really call you_ Sensei_, should I?"

"No...it would just make matters worse."

"_Matters_? What matters?"

"Sakura..." They were walking toward her apartment now, Kakashi still holding her cookie box in his one arm. "Despite what I just said, there...are still issues."

Her heart sank, "You didn't mean it...did you?"

"No, not at all...I, I'm still not 100% about what I really do feel, but I know...it's something that I shouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"If...we did go along with what you're thinking..."

"And what is it you think I'm thinking?"

"That we should have a relationship?"

"Well...yeah..." Did he just want sex? "You said you _liked _me."

"I know, I do. But no one would approve of us. Especially me. "

"You're worried about what everyone else will think?"

"Yes, no one would approve of our age difference."

"So you're worried about your _reputation_?"

"Yes, but it's really yours I'm concerned about. Everyone, although respect me as a Shinobi of Konoha-,"

"-one of the greatest Shinobi."

He smiled half-heartedly, "but even so, they know I'm a perverted old man."

"You're not old."

"I'm a lot older than you."

"I don't care."

"I care."

"Well don't." She knew she was arguing childishly, but she wanted this to work out so bad.

"I can't Sakura, I'll always care about you."

"I want this to work."

"You really want to have a straight up relationship, with me?"

"Of course! Why do you think I went through all this trouble of fighting with you!"

"I know, it's just...I don't want anyone to think less of you. You're a great, young, beautiful girl, and I'd hate anyone's opinion of you to be tarnished by the likes of me."

"_By the likes of you_? Kakashi, I don't think you realize, that you are one of Konoha's most respected, valued, and strongest ninjas. Who wouldn't approve of you?"

"Ours would not be a normal rela-,"

"-Kakashi." She spoke in a firm and confident voice. She would prove she was not a child. "I am not a child. I am eighteen years old. I am a woman. A woman who wants a relationship, and knows who she wants it with. I am capable of being faithful, fun and above all I will give everything to whom holds my heart. So Kakashi, if you have any respect for me. You will not treat my like the student I once was to you."

He was silent. He had nothing to say to that. "Sakura, I..." he paused, "have nothing _but _respect for you, I...I just want you to think about it is all."

She was about to say something, but he stopped her by brushing his other hand across her cheek. "Sakura, I'm going to go. Promise me you will really consider this, and yourself before me. I only want the very best with you."

And before she could say anything, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dammit Kakashi!" She sighed, she was going to give up. She wasn't going to change her mind.

As Sakura walked home, passing friends, passing everyone, smiles, waves, it was nice seeing old faces, but she just wanted to find him. And tell him she didn't care, she didn't need time to think. When she was stopped by an old neighbor who used to baby sit her when she lived with her parents.

"Tiyo-san!"

"Sakura-chan!"

The old woman immediately dropped as she openly embraced Sakura's warm hug. "Oh my..." She took a look at the little girl she used to baby sit, "Sakura...you have grown up so much, look at you! You are beautiful."

"Oh Tiyo-chan, I've missed you!"

"Walk with me child?"

She gladly offered, and took one of the old ladie's bags, "So how have you been Tiyo-san?"

"Oh wonderful child, did I tell you my grandchildren are coming down from Suna?"

"Oh that's great news!"

"Yes, yes,"

"I haven't seen little Iyoko since she was a baby!"

"I know, they grow up so fast." The old woman stopped and put her bag down in front of a restaraunt."

"Are we stopping here Tiyo-san...?"

"Look at me child."

Sakura was startled, but she looked down at the short old woman, who set the bag Sakura was carrying on the ground, and held her chin up to see her face."

"You are so beautiful you know."

"Tiyo-san, you make me blush."

"I only speak the truth."

She smiled down at her.

"So have you found a strapping man to sweep you off your feet? Oh how I miss Huren..."

Sakura, smirked, Huren her 'adoptive grandpa'. She knew how much her grandma missed him, and real blood or not, she respected this woman like her mother. "I have actually."

"Oh, how I would love to read him!"

And through the corner of her eye, she spotted Kakashi buying dumplings in the restaraunt across the street, talking to Kurenai. "Oh there's Kakashi!"

"Kakashi? The copy nin..."

"Yes, he's great isn't he?"

"I suppose he's a good shinobi...but that man is so vulgar...reading...books like that in public! What kind of bad example does he want to imprint on the children!"

"Tiyo-san...I think that's a bit harsh."

"Why child? You disagree?"

"Well he was my sensei...so I have a great deal of respect for him, and even if he does read vulgar books like that in public."

"Well..." She looked disapproving, but she didn't argue. "I trust you know what's best for you."

She was about to say something, but Tiyo changed back into her gushing mood.

"You really are beautiful, child, you must come for dinner tomorrow, and see little Iyoko and Ren?"

"Oh, I would love to." She didn't argue.

"Alright, take care child."

"What time should I come?"

She picked up her bags and started to leave as she shouted, "we'll have dinner at seven, but feel free to come early and play with the grandkids."

"Alright Tiyo-san! I'll see you then." She rubbed the back of her neck. She couldn't believe what Tiyo thought about Kakashi...is that what most people thought? I mean apart from her friends and the circle of people she worked so closely with? It that what everyone thought?

As she walked home, Tiyo's words began to get the better of her. Was this really what she would have to face from everyone... Maybe Kakashi was right... No, that was stupid, she wanted this. She did. ...Did she?

Sakura went to bed that night with a confused head, nervous now on what she wanted more, the same approval she had from all the villagers...or what she could have with Kakashi? She just didn't know.

Kakashi lay in his bed with a confused head as well. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms, take her hand and feel it's warmth. He knew it was a bad idea...and he wanted her to have the control. In a way he was being selfish...he was letting her make the hard decision...

When Sakura awoke, Tiyo's words sank into her head and replayed over and over again. _'but that man is so vulgar...reading...books like that in public! What kind of bad example does he want to imprint on the children!' _She liked Kakashi...why were the opinions of one person who _used _to know her, affecting the impression she had of someone who was if not someone she respected just as much, but a person who molded the woman and kunoichi she was today? It didn't make sense...but then again, it made perfect sense.

Although she had not seen Tiyo regularly since she started going to the academy, and less and less when she bagan taking missions over C-Class. But no matter what, this old woman was family to her, someone who cared for and nurtured her while her busy parents were either gone on buisness trips, or on vacation. This was a woman who taught her all the basis of her morals. To respect your elders, to be polite...to follow your dreams? Her opinion mattered deeply to her. And that's when she knew it.

The morning was bright and warm. It was almost noon and Kakashi could see the sun coming high into the sky. Today would be a good day. As he walked through the same path to the Jounin's Office, he couldn't help but wonder when Sakura would come and find him with her answer. He was almost anticipating, he was patient, but the thought would not leave his mind. That's when he saw her.

Walking in the same direction he was, he thought she might have work today...but she wasn't going towards the hospital. He walked faster till he reached near her and called her name, "Sakura."

She turned around, her pink short hair flowing in the direction in the wind, only complimented the blush on her face when she saw him. "Kakashi..."

"How was your night?"

She sighed, "Not too good on sleep, but I'm used to it."

"Ah, well, did you...think about what we discussed?"

"Well, I didn't think I'd tell you now, but...I have actually."

He looked at her puzzled, but she would not take her eyes away from the ground.

"You see...I think you were right. This...it just wouldn't work for the both of us." She paused.

He said nothing.

"I think it was a bad idea."

He heart paused for a minute while he took in her words.

"Kakashi?"

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yeah."

"_You're not upset_?"

"Sakura, I'm the one who wanted you to think about it."

"I...I suppose that's true."

"Well I'm glad you did, rather than rush yourself into something that would not have worked."

"Uh...yeah. Okay...?"

"Well I have to go, work."

"Yeah, I have to go too."

"Bye Sakura."

"Bye..." She watched him leave confused at his response. It's not that it was bad, she hadn't wanted him to be heartbroken...not that they had gotten into anything serious at all. But his reponse was so...just something she did not understand.

As Kakashi walked away, he tried to grasp the words for what he was feeling. He was upset, but not angry, he had wanted her to have said yes in a way, but in a different way he knew she was right and was glad she chose the right path. He was so confused.

As she came to the old house she knew so well, she knocked on the wooden door, only to hear the sounds of rushing, screaming and children.

"Iyoko! Inari! That's Sakura-chan! Get the door!"

"Inari! Stop pushing me!"

"I want to get the door!"

"You don't know who it is!"

"Granny said it's Sasura-chan!"

"It's _Sakura_-chan! And you've never met her!"

"Have you?"

"_Yes_..."

"When?"

"When I was a little baby like you!"

"I'm not little!"

"Yeah you are!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Iyoko!_ Get the door!"_

"Sorry Granny."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, as too little figures creeped the door open.

"Sakura-san!" Iyoko smiled, as her brother hid behind her, shy at first.

"Iyoko-chan! Look how tall you are!"

The little girl blushed as her brother came out from behind her. Sakura had gone to visit Tiyo's daughter Yanata when Iyoko was born. If she was correct Iyoko should be seven now.

"Iyoko, how old are you now?"

"I just turned seven!" She held up her fingers.

Sakura smiled, "And what about you, young man?"

He beamed, "I'm four!" He also held up his fingers, he had to count them quickly, but he was so adorable.

"Sakura-chan," Tiyo smiled as she came out from the kitchen, "what perfect timing!"

"Tiyo-san, do you need help in the kitchen?"

"No, not yet, how about I call you when I do? You can play with Iyoko and Inari if you like."

"I'd be honoured."

Both children took one of her hands and dragged her down a hallway to a room that had many toys and a lot of space. She listened patiently as both showed their favourite toys to her, "Oh that's nice." She would say.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Iyoko?"

"You're pretty."

"Awe, thank you. And so are you."

The little girl felt her long braid, the last time she had saw her was when she was three, her hair was just past her shoulders, it was a bit longer now, a nice chesnut brown which she kept in two braids. "I wish my hair was pink like yours."

"Oh really?" She laughed, "Sometimes I wish I had your hair colour."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, pink doesn't go when too many things."

Inari came and jumped on her back. "I like your hair too Sasura-chan! It stands out! I want to stand out!"

She laughed with both children, little Inari was right, and so very cute. He looked very similar to his sister, same coloured hair, kept short and spiky, but their dark brown eyes were like pools of chocolate and just made you want to pick them up and pinch their cheeks. Realizing, how much she loved children, she wondered if she would ever have her own family... and here we are again...you needed to have another person to create your own family..._Kakashi_. She wasn't saying she wanted to have a family with him, to be honest she couldn't imagine Kakashi having children. But it ached her that she wasn't even gonna give it a shot. But no, she was right not to. He was wrong for her. In a lot of ways.

"Sasura-chan?"

She laughed, "Yes, Inari?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She blushed, while his sister pushed him off her back, "Oh Inari-niichan you honestly think Sakura-chan would go out with you?"

"I wasn't gonna ask that!" The little boy was pure red, but Sakura only laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Come on kids, let's see if your grandma needs some help in the kitchen!"

As Tiyo put her and the kids on vegetable cutting duty in the dining room, Kakashi never left Sakura's mind.

"Sakura? Sakura? _Sakura_...?"

"Oh..." She snapped back, "Yes Iyoko?"

"So...do you have a boyfriend?"

She blushed slightly.

"Boyfriend?" Tiyo walked in to take some cut vegetables, she shouted from the kitchen, "You must bring him here so I can meet him!"

"Oh no, I don't have a boyfriend..."

"Why not? You're so pretty!"

"I guess...I just haven't found the right guy."

"What kind of guys do you like?" Inari asked loudly.

"I like sweet, tall, mysterious and strong men I suppose...but above all, somebody who loves me as much as I might love them." She realized she had basically described Kakashi...

"Tall huh...?" Inari sulked.

She couldn't help but smile at the little four year old.

"Ooh, sounds like you know this man already."

"You know Iyoko, you're keen for your age."

She beamed, "Who is he?"

"Oh...I don't know, I don't even think I really like him, I'm just...waiting around."

"Why wait! He might not wait for you!"

"He...he's just not the right guy for me I guess..."

"You guess?"

"Well I don't know if too many people approve."

"Why should you care what others think? If you like him."

She knew that caring what others thought was indeed something important, but the girl did have a point in one aspect. "You know Iyoko, you might be right..."

"And who wouldn't approve? If you like him, he must be a good guy."

She was very right.

"Mmm, Yoko-chan is right Sakura, I'm sure whatever dashing young man this is, will get more than enough approval because I know you know what's best for you Sakura."

She took in all what was said, of course Tiyo-san hadn't known the whole story, but she was right about Sakura. She did know what was best for herself. And if she didn't? Who better than her ex-teacher? Sure he wasn't a 'young man', but he wasn't extremely old. He was only thirty-two...

She smiled at all three people in the room who seemed to have trusted her opinion on whoever this man was.

"Well, enough about that, dinner's ready."

Just as she had remembered, Tiyo's cooking was amazing. She had roasted duck, tofu salad, pot roast and Terriyaki. The laughs and smiles throughout dinner only made her wish she had brothers and sisters growing up. She was so found of these memories, but even so, something else occupied her mind. She found herself dozing off again.

"Sakura? What's wrong? You full?"

"Huh? Oh, no...well yes, but it was delicious Tiyo-san, just as I remember."

She smirked, "What's on your mind child."

She looked up, her large wandering emerald eyes were the same as the old woman remembered, hard like rocks, yet deeps as the ocean all in the same beautiful colour as the leaves this country had barred around.

Maybe she still knew her, Sakura thought. "Tiyo... would you be disappointed if I did something you didn't approve of?"

"Yes."

Sakura's heart sank, I guess she couldn't expect a more right and smilpe answer, whether it was from Tiyo, or a stranger. "I-,"

"-but you have to know child, that...if you did something that I had not approved of, I would trust you because I know for whatever reason it was, you put your precautions, care...and _heart _into it." She smirked.

"...Really Tiyo-san?"

"YEAH!" Both children chimed in unison.

She blushed, _was she too late_? "Let me help you clear the dishes?"

"Are you staying for desert Sasura-chan?" Inari asked.

"I don't know Inari..." She thought long and hard, "I'm not sure if there's somewhere I need to be later."

Kakashi laid on his couch, book opened to the middle, resting on his chest as thought about everything. _Had Sakura really said no? Did he care? Did it really matter to him? _He couldn't think straight, reading hadn't taken his mind off anything...ugh..he really needed to clear his head.

As he walked out of his apartment the evening was cool, just as the afternoon had been warm, he kept his hands in his pockets, face up in the wind as it blew through his hair. He tried to let the night soak up his thoughts.

He had made it all the way to the market. It was so empty and quiet except for the odd passerby, there was still noise from the insides of stores, but oddly for a nice night, no one was out. Between buildings, he stopped by an Alley as he heard a voice a good distance away.

"_Kakashi_!"

The voice was faint, he thought it was the same one taunting him in his head.

"Kakashi!"

The voice became more firm. He opened his eyes to see a pink haired girl standing about fifteen feet away from him.

"Sakura..."

She ran till she was in front of him.

"Kakashi." She pronounced each syllable.

There was a pure silence as they gazed at each other.

"Kakashi," she broke the silence.

She took a step forward, and came closer, leaning in, her hand was on his chest as she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

As she pulled away, he slowly turned his head back to look into her eyes, "Kakashi. I...I-I was wrong about before...please don't tell me I'm too late."

"You were wrong..." He whispered.

"I was wrong to even judge you on what people thought. I already know you, and I know you well. _They don't_. Why should I think more on their opinion when I have my own solid ones? Why should I worry about what people would think when they can't possibly disapprove of a man who is talented, cunning, smart, respected...and handsome..." She blushed, "Why should I care when you're the one who partially made me who I am today...the Kunoichi I am...the woman I am. Why should I? I don't know... But what do know is that I'm willing to try. I'm willing to give this a shot. I'm not a child, I'm not your student. I am Haruno Sakura, and if there's anything I've learnt, is to go for what your dreams are. I don't know about dreams...but all I can say is..._I can't stop thinking about you_."

It was pure silence again. Sakura thought Kakashi would say she had been too late, or argue with her, but all he did was brush her hair out of her face, tuck it behind her ear, and leaned in.

He went closer and closer, they didn't break eye contact until she closed her eyes as he closed in on her lips.

She could feel his breath.

He was almost there, he had one hand behind her, and another on her chin bringing her closer to him. But as there noses touched, so close...he brushed his lips across her cheek until they were on her ear...and to her he whispered, "I'm so glad you changed your mind..." and guided her face back to face his, "...Sakura."

And he leaned in and kissed her.

_Hey guys! I'm hoping you're liking the story so far! But please review, I love to hear from you guys :)_


End file.
